dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
Blue '''is one of the main protagonists of the animation ''Dick Figures', ''besides Red. Unlike his friend Red, he is levelheaded and takes things more seriously, although he is prone to commiting insane actions. Despite their differences, Blue and Red are best friends. Yet, Blue often gets very upset at the various things that Red does, as they generally always affect him personally. He is voiced by Zack Keller. In Camp Anarchy, Blue displays his maturity as he creates a list of activities suitable for children. Despite his kid-friendly list, "Murder" can be seen at the bottom of it. In Butt Genie, although it is Red's wish is obviously to rule the world, it's hinted that Blue might like to rule the world too when he says "that sounds pretty sweet" after the glimpse of what it would be like to have everything he could want. In Traffic Jams, it is shown that he likes classical music and dislikes dubstep, exclaiming "This is raping my mind!" when Red plays it on the radio, and in Flame War, he was the only one who bothered to use a parachute, showing his use of common sense in tough situations. Although he's often right, there are a few times throughout the series where Red proves himself to be more knowledgeable in certain topics. His voice seems to break and waver when talking to women, causing him problems as his lack of self-esteem and confidence affects how women see him, although he seems to have an on/off relationship with Pink. But since Pink has yet to officially confirm that her and Blue are together, he tries to hook up with other women. However, if Pink is around, she will get jealous and try to sabotage it. In OMG, it's originally hinted that he might have a drinking problem, similar to Red in Panda Hat but is later disproved as it is shown that everything occuring in the episode was dreamt by the Raccoon. In Role Playas, he plays a game similar to Dungeons and Dragons (or Legend of Zelda), which hints that he might be a nerd. And in Y U So Meme? it is shown that he's a computer hacker and a fan of comicbooks, action figures, and Star Wars. He often plays video games with Red and Jason. Appearances ''To see what episodes Blue has appeared in, please go to: Blue/Appearances '' Quotes ''Post some of Blue's most famous quotes on: Blue/Quotes '' "Fuck yeah." Trivia *He was the only one who didn't dance in A Bee or Something. *Blue makes desperate attempts to impress Pink by acting cultural around her, although he has no idea what he's talking about. She generally falls for it, as she wouldn't know herself. (Ex: Saying "Gracias!" and "Konichiwa" at a French restaurant, and saying "Hong Kong" when trying to say thank you in Chinese.) *Blue is a Trekkie (Star Trek fan), as shown in Terminate-Her, when he dresses up as Captain Jean Picard. *In ''Terminate-Her, Blue tells Sarah Connors that he is indeed not a virgin. He probably had sex with his ex-girlfriend, Stacy, since he tells Red that he was with her for two years, in Robot Frog. *In the episode Steakosaurus, he makes a reference to jurassic park by saying "clever girl" when Red is eaten by a triceratops. *Blue appears to be smarter and more civilized than Red and most of the other characters. *Although being seen in OMG, drinking rum, tequila, wine, vodka and beer, he is not an alcholic, since his excessive drinking was only in Racoon's dream. **This could be a reference to Red and Raccoon's drinking problem. **In the Dick Figures Facebook page, Blue is shown drinking water, this was drawn by Victor Gago Mugler Erazo (aka, Victor G.M. Erazo). *In He who Shall not be Maimed and Role Playas, he is a wizard named Cerulean (which is a shade of blue) with only 3 known spells: Duplicota Blange, which duplicates, Avada Kedavra, which is the killing curse and Shutthefuckupicus, used to silence, but doesn't actually work. **Avada Kedavra is a reference to Harry Potter, as it is the killing curse used in the series. *Since "Role Playas", Blue's nerdy habits are shown more often. His nerdiness is shown in Attack of the Pwns, Y U So Meme?, and Real Dudes Bros Night Man, where he thinks he's manly because he managed to complete an internet game. *Blue doesn't have the best eyesight, as shown in Traffic Jams when he needed to go back to the car for his glasses, and also had eye surgery in Kitty Amazing (which ended up saving his life as he couldn't be killed by the cuteness of the cat). *Blue's favorite food are frozen burritos, and often has to fight with Red over who gets to eat them. *Blue is the leader of the Cerulean Alliance. *Blue had a bad time at Camp Redwood when he was a little boy, since he was picked on by the other children. This is also seen in First Day of Cool, when Blue was bullied by the fifth graders. *In Butt Genie, it's possibly revealed that Blue has anger problems and can be a little greedy since he wanted more wishes than he possibly needed. *Blue is still dating Pink, but in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, it is confirmed that their relationship is (for now) unofficial. *Blue is Red's lieutenant in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. **Blue apparently enjoys Pina Coladas. *Blue apparently has a Facester page, with Red, Pink and Lord Tourettes as friends. He currently has an unanswered relationship request sent to Pink. **Blue also has a Twitter page, with his username being BlueHatesRed . *Blue's desktop background is two Turtle Dragons having sex, first seen in Lord Tourette's Syndrome. *Blue and Jason are the only characters from the series showing meme faces. **Blue did a Fuck Yeah/Close Enough ''meme face in Zombies & Shotguns, when he shoots the bottle of perfume, which exploded and stops all the zombies. **Blue did a ''Rage Guy/FUUUUU- ''face in Butt Genie at the end of the episode. **Blue is the only character to have made a ''Sweet Jesus Have Mercy ''face in Y U So Meme? when he sees Jason's collection. *Blue's profile name in Flame War is BlueBalls, which is his pirate name in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *Blue tends to be one of the most unlucky characters in the series, although his bad luck is usually caused be either his lack of confidence, or Red. *Blue is, apparently, a professional hacker, as seen in Y U So Meme? *Blue is perfect marksman as shown in Flame War and Zombies And Shotguns. *In Y U So Meme, if you look at the scoreboard, you'll see that Blue has the lowest score and has -50 kills (which is impossible), showing that he's not good at the game. *As of We're Cops!, Blue has a criminal record. **He is an accomplice to Red's carjacking of a cruiser and posing as a cop. **He robbed a bank with Red. **He was smoking weed inside the police car along with Red. **In Planet Asshole, Blue agrees with Red in messing with Der and Eulb, two alien visitors. **He took part killing innocent technicians at Cybertime. *The possible reason why Blue is more levelheaded than Red might be because the color blue is considered as a "calming color", while Red is considered a more passionate, lively color. *In Pussy Magnet, Blue reveals to Red that he might have lost his "game", since he is unlucky with women. *According to the creators of of Dick Figures, Blue is older than Red. *In the episode First Day of Cool, it shows that Blue became and stayed friends with Red because of a promise he made when Red saved his life and promised him to always stay his friend no matter what from that moment. **Although making this promise, Blue often tells Red that he hates him and sometimes tries to avoid him. However, since he still hangs out with him often, Blue genuinely cares for Red. *Blue, in most of all the episodes, appears with a both a bored tone and a bored expression on his face. But he'll also smile often, not always being so strict. For example, in We're Cops!, he smiles almost the whole episode. He's not completely against having fun. *In Kung Fu Winners and First Day of Cool, Blue displays his incapibility to fend for himself, often having to be protected by Red. *In Freshman 15, it is shown that Blue isn't really used to drugs and even faints from trying them. *In Adventures of Batmna & The Bloser and The Fart Knight Rises, as The Bloser, he has the power to make people sad using an emo ray he can create from his hands. His power is only that since he is very depressing. *In ''The Fart Knight Rises, he has a scooter. *Stacy is revealed to be Blue's ex girlfriend in Robot Frog. *Blue oftenly thinks with his brain and his dick when he talks to girls, like in Fang Angels or Robot Frog, when he talks to Pink and Stacy. *Blue seems to know another Mondo show, Gundarr, possibly breaking the fourth wall. Gallery Blue 5.jpg Blue 3.jpg Blue 4.jpg Blue 1.jpg Blue 9.jpg Blue 20.jpg Blue 18.jpg Blue 17.jpg Blue 15.jpg Blue 11.jpg Blue 29.jpg Blue 28.jpg Blue 27.jpg Blue 26.jpg Blue 25.jpg Blue 24.jpg Blue 21.jpg Blue 36.jpg Blue 35.jpg Blue 33.jpg Blue 32.jpg Blue 2.8.jpg Blue 2.7.jpg Blue 2.5.jpg Blue 2.4.jpg Blue 2.1.jpg pwnnuubs.png flyblue.png sawreeblue.png trueblue.png lookout.png playgame.png cardrive.png Blue.png notthisagain.png ugh.png lol.png zedoll.png thebitch.png hello.png shit2.png checkplease.png coolsunglasas.png runbluerun.png aaah.png badasses.png blueinspace.png bluesaysdamn.png bluesaim.png fuckyea.png destoryyou.png putinsomeflames.png hurts.png gimme.png ginies.png ruuuuuuuu.png whatthefuckingfuck.png seriously.png sweetjesus.png BlueDF.png|Blue taken from dick figures music video website bloser1.PNG Bloser2.PNG Bloser4.PNG redandbluecameogoodbyekitty.png|Red and Blue cameo from a Mondo show goodbye kitty GreenWild.png GreenSad.png GreenHappy.png GreenFind.png GreenComp.png blue in flame war.PNG|Blue in Flame War Thanks.jpeg|blue in thank you to viewers Blue.jpg|link=http://dickfigures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles blue. PNG REALLY LIKE IT.png|I REALLY LIKE IT! O.O Blue in Freshman 15.png|Blue, in a bad mood, from Freshman 15 Screenshot21.jpg|Whee.*sigh* Original Blue.png|Blue, how he originally looked, on the unaired pilot episode. emoray.png bloser.png scootinaround.png|''Scootin' around london town'' blueonascooter.png Blue (Robot Frog).png|Blue putting his tie Blue (Robot Frog) 2.png Blue (Robot Frog) 3.png Blue (Robot Frog) 4.png Blue (Robot Frog) 5.png|:( Blue (Robot Frog) 6.png Blue (Robot Frog) 7.png|And listen... Blue (Robot Frog) 8.png Blue (Robot Frog) 9.png Blue (Robot Frog) 10.png|Dramatic walk Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Characters